Her
by Miyu2
Summary: Isabel's left everything to find someone and will stop at nothing to do so. Warning: Slash!


**Title: Her**

**Author: Miyu**

**Email: miyu_chan@hotmail.com**

**Summery: Isabel's left everything to find someone and will stop at nothing to do so**

**Category: Isabel/Maria**

**Rating: R**

Neon lights blinking fast enough to give you a seizure and way too loud techno music blasting out of the speakers. The air is filled with smoke, lust and alcohol and I take a deep breath and let my eyes adjust to the shabby lightning. I can't believe I'm actually in an illegal underground club, hidden deep underneath the streets of New York but then again a lot of things have changed. 

Five years ago I was into designer clothes and hanging with the right people all the time. I was the Ice Queen and I ruled the damn school and I always looked perfect every second 24hours a day. And here I am, hoping I'll find the person I've spent one entire year searching for…always one fucking step behind, dressed in old low cut jeans and a short purple top with the words 'this bitch bites' written in a shiny silver color over my breasts. I'm pretty sure I haven't managed to wash the pants in at least four days which would have been impossibility for the old Isabel Evans. But now, I don't care and if anyone else should happen to care, screw them! I'd be happy to introduce them to my fist. 

I left Roswell, my family, my friends, my boyfriend…everything, to follow her, the most beautiful and shit crazy chick ever. In one year I changed from a Prada worshipping icicle into a chain smoking, somewhat crazy and somewhat lovesick bitch. Back then I didn't drink, I didn't smoke and I most certainly wouldn't lust over another woman. Yeah, things do change, that's for damn sure. Max and Michael were the two persons I would never leave but one night, one week after she'd disappeared completely I decided I had to go after her and I did. I haven't called, I haven't written and I've shut out every possible way for them to try and contact me the alien way. They wouldn't understand and I don't want them to understand either. 

I mean, how the hell could I tell them that she kissed me two years ago? And that I enjoyed it more than I've ever enjoyed anything. It's like I took my first real breath back then and I felt so alive. Hardly anything you tell your brother who happen to be her best friend and your best friend who also happen to be her boyfriend. 

"Hi doll face" a guy grins and eyes me from top till toe. 

"Or not" I answer and walk away. Like he'd ever have a chance with me anyway, I'm a one chick woman. I haven't slept in 48hours because I've been trying to find someone that's seen her and knows where she is. Finally, after much persuasion, threats and some alien magic I found this cool Goth chick that told me she'd met her three days in a row at this club. The look on that girl's face when she talked about *my* woman almost made me smack her ass back to yesterday, almost. I light a cigarette and let the thick smoke fill my lungs with a delighted sigh. Maybe I smoke too much and I know that it's dangerous, but I just don't give a fuck. 

_She'll break a promise as a matter of course_

_Because she thinks it's fun to have no remorse_

Everywhere there's people dancing to the fast tunes like there was no tomorrow. I like this song because it reminds me of her in some strange way, at least the person she became later on; the seriously fucked up but sexy as hell person. I lazily let my eyes sweep across the big room until I'm caught by a flash of golden. There it is again, a wave of golden hair twirling in the neon light. I'm not even sure I'm breathing as I push my way towards her, it's gotta be her. The golden hair stops twirling and a pair of intense jade green eyes stare directly at me. It's her. 

"Isabel" she mouths with a devilish smile painting her dark lips and reaches out her deadly pale hand towards me. 

I close my eyes and let myself be pulled towards her until I feel her skin against mine. "I knew you'd find me" she purrs into my ear. 

"Maria" I breathe but she silences me with the second kiss we've ever shared. My arms immediately sneak around her waist and I can't get enough of her taste. "I've been looking for you for one year" I tell her after we part. 

She tilts her head to the side with a grin. "I know, I've felt you every step of the way"

She's dressed in tight snake skin pants and a silvery top that gives me a nice view of her cleavage. I can see two tattoos, one dragon and one Chinese symbol and if possible, they make her look even better. I know she was worth giving up everything for and I'd do it all over again if I got the chance. "You're beautiful"

"You too angel" she says and cups my cheek. Her face remains stern for a while, and her eyes turn somewhat hard, almost scaring me but then she smiles and places a soft kiss on the palm of my hand. "This is our time Isabel, no one else's. We've left our pasts behind us…finally"

I smile and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "No more past" I say and lean in to kiss her one more time. Maybe we're just running, maybe we're crazy but I don't care as long as my future is together with Maria. 

I gave up my princess title, the other three aliens, my family and my boyfriend Alex for her…was it worth it? More than anything.  

We've lied enough for an entire life time, but no more, we don't have a past any longer, but we do have a combined future. And if she ran again, I'd go after her because I need her, maybe I don't love her like I loved Alex but I sure as hell need her. 

The End


End file.
